


Daddy's Princess

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Daddy!Dean, where he loves you and treats you like a princess, but fucks you like a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Princess

Dean opened the car door for me, the passenger door. Sam glowered at me as I took the spot that used to be designated for him. Dean waited for me to get in and closed the door behind me. Sam slammed the back door and threw himself back. I knew it annoyed Sam that I had wedged myself into Dean’s life but in all fairness, I didn’t do it on purpose.  
I had been underestimated by the Winchesters, but for an “amateur” who saved their asses when the demon nest they were going after turned out to be a little larger than they expected I sure became in handy. I came in with holy water bombs and a very sharp machete. We parted ways after that but I couldn’t get my mind off Dean for months. So, like any good tracker, I found information on him through the grapevine and even hacked into Sam’s laptop to get coordinates on their location. It was creepy and I am not proud of my actions but I did it.

When I found Sam and Dean, things were not how I remembered them. Dean was now sporting black eyes and acting less than human. Something told me to stick around and I did. I watched Dean wrestle with the darkness inside of him, struggling to cope with the anger and violence that had consumed him. Now we were on the other side of it, he was by no means cured of it. In fact, he struggled with it daily and I could see it in his eyes in situations where emotions were elevated. 

Dean had picked up a habit of treating me like a princess. He would open doors, spend money on things that I didn’t need but liked. Dean tried to keep me out of hunting but I was stubborn and didn’t let him go that far. No matter what, he was always kind to me. Showering me with kisses and complimenting me, which made me, feel like I was the center of the universe. I knew that it annoyed Sam but I also knew it was doing some good. The reason I knew that was because we had an arrangement, Dean would treat me as if I was the only woman he had ever seen, like a rare diamond and he would keep his anger managed until we hit the bedroom; he was able to get it out of his system. Dean had stamina that rivaled any man I had ever been with and put many porn stars to shame, thanks to the hell power boost. The sex was amazing and sometimes it was too rough and would leave me walking funny or covered in bruises. Sam didn’t know the extent of it but he had an idea after seeing the bruises and marks on my skin but he never asked questions.

Today was no exception; we had cleaned up a case where someone was messing with magic. Magic that had been tied to a very powerful and very vicious demon. The demon was not a fan of Dean, probably because he didn’t use his power to the full potential. Being stubborn, I jumped the gun that got me whipped around and almost choked to death by the demon but just in time, Dean was able to save Sam and me. I had a fat lip and a black eye while Sam was banged up and had a concussion.

“That looks bad.” Dean grumbled as he stripped out of his olive green shirt and examined the deep purple bruise on his back, “Maybe if you’d listen, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’ll live.”

“I don’t like you hunting.” He growled at me as he turned to face me, “You could get hurt worse than this and I don’t want my little girl getting hurt.” 

“Well, too bad.” I replied looking at his face. He frowned and shook his head with a soft sigh.

“That’s not how you talk to me.” He warned me with hard eyes and his lips set in a line.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” I said dropping my eyes and biting my lip.

“Its fine, baby.” He said as he sauntered to the bed. His fingers hooked under my chin and raised my head to look at him, “Get up.” 

I did as I was told and stood. He grabbed the dark blue tank top and lifted it over my head. I stood waiting for his next move, he could be unpredictable and I didn’t know how to act so I stayed still. Dean kissed my lips gently and slipped his hands around my neck. His chest swelled with air as he leaned into me.

“Take your pants off.” Dean said quietly as he pulled away with shiny green eyes.

I nodded and stepped back. Dean pulled away from me and picked up the brown beer bottle from the table. He took a long swig from it as I dropped the jeans I was wearing and stood there waiting for him to tell me what he wanted me to do. Dean pulled a chair up and sat down. He scanned my body and smiled; he flashed black eyes at me then bit down on his full pink lower lip.

“Sit.” 

I sat on his lap facing him. He licked his lips then kissed me.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen since you have a listening problem.” Dean started with a dark voice that gave me the chills, “I am gonna spank your ass until it is cherry red, then I am gonna fuck you.”

“Yes, sir.” I said looking at his face; I could see the lines and scars mixed with the soft brown freckles across his cheeks and nose. I leaned in selfishly and kissed him, wanting to taste the beer on his lips. He pushed my shoulders back and flashed a wicked grin. With very little effort, he moved my torso over his lap with my ass in the air. I heard him growl deep in his chest as his hand ran over the smooth skin of my ass. His fingers pulled the dark blue panties down and traced between my cheeks then lower. His fingers ran between my folds then away from my body.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” I said with a soft voice.

The first blow was painful, stinging shot through my body and made me whimper a little as my fingers gripped the denim around Dean’s ankle. The second strike wasn’t any better I cried out and bit down on my lip, the third blow came down and this time my skin was starting to burn. 

“Are you gonna listen?” He asked and I whimpered my answer.

He struck me over and over again, tears spilled from my eyes as I cried out. As fucked up as it was, I liked it. I wanted this more than he knew and I knew that he wanted this too feeling the bulge in his jeans get thicker. 

When he finished, my ass was aching and burning from the repeated strikes. My pussy was throbbing and dripping wet anxious to be touched. He sat me upright on his legs and kissed me.

“That’s my good girl.” He said softly then kissed me. Dean lifted me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. He kissed me roughly and ripped the bra I was wearing over my head. I stared at him for a moment as he stepped back on the bed and dropped his jeans and crawled up the bed. His mouth went for my neck and he bit down. He sucked on the skin and moved lower, leaving bites on my skin. His hand reached up and grabbed a handful of hair. I sat up with the rough pull and moved into his lap towards his thick red and veined cock. I licked the tip of his cock, tasting the salty precome before wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. I knew that he wanted me to suck him off but I wanted to make it last a little longer. The back of his hand cupped my head and forced me down on his dick. I gagged and tried to breathe in through my nose. I sucked his dick with my head bobbing up and down. 

“You are such a good little whore!” Dean groaned.

I moaned around his cock and felt his hips jerk slightly. My hand was carefully rolling his balls as I sucked him down. He moaned as he pulled my head up. I sucked a little harder, making sure to give him the wet pop sound that he loved. 

He kissed me and shoved me back on the bed. 

“Roll over.” He commanded I stared for a moment at his face. He was a little sweaty and slightly out of breath as he watched me. I rolled to my hands and knees, his rough hands pulled my legs apart. He cupped my ass and gripped the skin. He slammed into my pussy and forced a grunt out of me.

He pounded inside of me as his hands slid to my sides. His fingers pressed into my hipbones and held tight. My insides felt like they were scorched with each hard thrust into me forced m body closer to coming around his cock. I squeezed around his cock and made him groan.

“God your pussy is fucking perfect.” He groaned then slapped my ass, “Do you love daddy fucking you like this?”

“Yes!” I said breathlessly as I pushed back again him. His hand pushed my back to the mattress and held me there, “Dean!”

“What do you call me?” He growled and lifted his hand from my back and grabbed a handful of hair. I let out a small cry then moaned.

“Daddy.” I called out and growled as he pumped hard into me. All my muscles were tightened as my body started to tremble. I tried to keep my breathing under control.

“Don’t you dare come.” He warned me. 

“I can’t!” I cried out and tried to pull away from him. He slammed my ass into him and leaned over my body. His hand grabbed my throat and squeezed. I gasped and screwed my eyes shut.

“You come when I tell you to…” he moaned in my ear, “You wanna make daddy happy right?”

“Yes.” I choked out and gasped for more air.

“That’s my good little whore.” Dean groaned and tightened his fingers around my throat. I sputtered out and tried to cry out but nothing but a dry scraping feeling in my throat happened. Dean rammed himself into me all the way, feeling his thighs press against mine. 

My eyes started to burn as white spots speckled my vision and I felt every vein in my head throb and ache for air and blood to return. He groaned and pulled his dick out as he let go of my throat. I felt forward into the pillow, coming without permission, loudly. 

Dean flipped me over and glared down at me. His eyes were pitch black and he was breathing hard, covered in sweat with a smile.

“I love when you don’t do what you are told.” He quipped as he pulled my arms up and dropped me on his lap. He angled his cock inside of me. Dean lifted my body up and slammed me back down. I let out a yelp and moaned his name, “I get to use my favorite little whore like the fuck toy she is.”

He held me down on his dick and thrusted hard inside of me. His fingers found my nipples and pinched them hard making me cry out. 

“Please!” I begged and gripped his wrist. He let go and bit down on my shoulder. He pushed us both forward and pushed my face into the pillow. His mouth moved from my shoulder to my neck as he clamped on. I could feel myself shaking underneath him, building back up for another wonderful orgasm. He groaned as if he was being punched in the stomach. He lost his rhythm but still kept the harshness in his hips. Dean came inside of me and slowly pulled out. 

I knew better than to complain but it was close. I also knew better than to touch myself without his permission. He sat back and sighed. He slapped my ass and laid bedside me on the bed. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed my face.

“You are fucking perfect, baby.” He stroked my face and touched the bruise carefully.

“Thank you.”

“You know I love you right?” He whispered as he cuddled me close to him.

“I love you too.”

We were silent for a while as I closed my eyes.

“I got it!” Dean spoke with a happy tone to his voice.

“What?” I asked groggy as I rubbed my eyes.

“I could just knock you up, and then you’d have to sideline your hunting…” Dean chuckled as he pushed my hair back.

“Not gonna happen buddy.”

“Buddy?” he challenged.

“You heard me.”

“Oh, you are in so much trouble!” He growled and lifted me off the mattress, my legs flung up and I squealed out as he tickled my sides.


End file.
